


save a horse, ride a jason

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Jason Todd Week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Tim raises an eyebrow. "You have a broken arm."Jason's mouth stretches into a languid grin. "You can ride me, cowboy."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 464





	save a horse, ride a jason

**Author's Note:**

> For Hurt/Comfort for Jason Todd Week
> 
> Thanks to zukachi for betaing!

Jason loves to watch Tim fight. There's something incredible about how he's able to move and fight, taking control of the entire battle in seconds because of his brilliant tactical mind. He can't stop the smile that flickers across his face as he takes in Tim's acrobatics, though he can't focus on them as much as he wants to because of the people  _ he _ has to fight.

Guns ablazin', Jason is giving the mooks coming for him hell. He's using the rubber bullets a little because of Bruce and mostly because Tim sucks cock like he was born for it and asked Jason to do it right before he gave him the best blowjob of Jason's life. He had to repay it in  _ some _ way. The mooks are easy to take down, but Sionis had hired them, so there's a lot of them. Jason is getting close to feeling overwhelmed, and he's having trouble keeping track of Tim, the younger man slipping in and out of his gaze, looking like he's having just as much trouble with his mooks that Jason is.

But Jason can't stop watching Tim. He can't stop doing his best to keep Tim safe, so much so that he doesn't notice one mook with good aim and his left arm explodes with pain. Jason screams and curses, gritting his teeth because the asshole  _ broke _ it. Shit, that's going to be a bitch to heal. He stumbles back a few feet, fear exploding in his heart because he won't be able to take care of Tim now.

It's at this moment that the cavalry arrives. Nightwing descends from the ceiling with a laugh, Robin right behind him. The kid is leading Jason to the side before he gets in the midst, Jason holding his arm close to him and blinking back tears. "Father is coming with the Batmobile," he informed. "He should be here in minutes, and he'll get Agent A to fix your arm." Jason nods in acknowledgment. Fuck, he thinks his arm is broken in two fucking places.

Damian wasn't lying though. Bruce is just a couple minutes behind them, barreling the Batmobile into the warehouse. One look at Jason, and the next thing he knows, he's being shoved into the car, the thing already on autopilot to get Jason back home.

The Manor. Not home. It's . . . it's not his home and it's foolish to think of it that way, no matter what Bruce says about it always being open to him.

Jason bites back his whimpers as the Batmobile takes him through the streets of Gotham and to the Batcave, where Alfred must have already been told about his injury because the medical station is already fixed up. As soon as the car stops, the door's being thrown open and Alfred's helping him, throwing Jason's good arm over his shoulder as he guides him towards the station.

Alfred slides in the sweet relief of pain medication right after the IV, and Jason sighs as he closes his eyes. He'll come back to himself later, but right now, he just wants to sleep as Alfred takes care of him.

He's out before he knows it.

*

He wakes up with a soft touch on his forehead, someone moving hair off his face, and he blinks himself awake because he knows that soft touch. Above him is the most beautiful man in the world, Tim's black hair framing his face like a halo as his midnight blue eyes look at Jason with worry. He's frowning, and Jason doesn't like that because angels shouldn't frown.

The frown changes into a bashful smile, and he hears snickers behind him. Jason thinks he  _ might _ have said those words out loud, but right now, he doesn't care. He just wants to see Tim's smile.

He reaches up with his good hand, intent on letting his fingers dance across Tim's skin delicately, but his hand refuses to obey his mind and all he does is pat Tim's face while he giggles.

The snickers get louder.

"How long until the drugs wear off?" Tim asks.

"About an hour," Alfred says, the amusement clear in that voice. "Within that time, I suggest you help me make a room comfortable for him."

"He can be in my room," Tim says casually, and while he loves Tim, Jason still feels a burst of jealousy that Tim is comfortable enough here to know that he has a room.

"Snuggle up all nice and cozy," Dick says, his voice gently mocking. "Wait on Jason hand and foot. You know, I'm sure he would love it if you wore a French maid uniform."

Sometimes, Dick's a very smart man. Jason turns to Tim, eyes trailing down his body. Something lacy and black and  _ short. _ Very short. And Jason can think of everything that Tim can do with a feather duster.

Jason swears that he didn't plan on saying "Fuck you with a duster," as soon as Bruce comes in, but he does and Bruce without looking up, just turns around as Tim burns beet red, Dick literally collapses to the ground in laughter, and Damian gags. It takes Dick a few minutes to gather himself up and come over to ruffle Jason's hair, but he does and Jason can't help but lean into his brother's hand. He can feel Dick's smile when he does so.

"Go back to sleep, Little Wing," he whispers. "You can fuck Tim when the drugs wear off."

Jason's glad he can flip him off before he falls back into that comforting darkness.

*

He wakes up in a bed, his mouth feeling like it's filled with cotton. The room is dark, and he hears Tim padding around in the bathroom. He sees Tim in the steamed-up mirror, his hair still wet from the shower he must have taken, a Gotham Knights T-shirt hanging off his shoulder, and oversized boxers.

Jason feels the broken arm against his chest, but he still has a good arm that Tim can use. He moves as best he can to the side of the bed so that Tim can slide underneath his arm, but he must make more noise that he predicts because Tim turns and smiles at Jason.

"Hey, babe, you awake?"

Jason nods. The steam of the bathroom is coming into the room and it's nice. Tim looks warm, and Jason just wants to hold him. His own personal water bottle.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," he whispers, and Tim ducks his head, blushing. "Still drugged, I see."

Jason shakes his head. "No. Just making observations." He shifts in the bed. God, Tim looks so good. "You wanna fuck tonight."

Tim raises an eyebrow. "You have a broken arm."

Jason's mouth stretches into a languid grin. "You can ride me, cowboy."

Tim blinks. "God help me." He bites his lip. "Alright, let's do this."

Holy shit. Jason didn't think that was going to work, but he's very glad to have been proven wrong. He just sits up straight, ready to get Tim to ride him because Tim is . . . well, pillow princess is the polite term, isn't it? He likes Jason to take him apart over and over again, he thinks that any sort of sex that doesn't end up with him not getting something in his ass is sex not worth having, and he likes it when he can barely move after the end of it. Riding Jason is not what they usually do, because all Jason wants to do is have sex how Tim likes it.

But God does he love it when Tim rides him, and this broken arm suddenly became worth it because Jason suddenly sees a few months of Tim riding him until he can't see straight. Tim walks into the room, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He's kicking off his boxers, leaving on only his shirt, and Jason is fighting to get out of his sweatpants, which someone has kind enough to get him.

(He hopes it was Tim.)

His cock is half-hard already, and Tim looks at it and licks his lips. Jason can't help but feel a little smug about how much his boyfriend loves his cock. And his fingers. And his tongue.

He rolls his shoulders back, and just smirks. Tim catches it, and rolls his eyes. They land on the lube in his hand, and Tim tilts his head. Jason has no idea what's going in that brilliant head, but he waits it out. And then Tim squeezes some out onto his hand, and latches it around Jason's cock, making it as hard as a rock with just a few strokes.

"No prep?" Jason asks, raising an eyebrow. He likes to prepare Tim fully before he fucks him, get three fingers into him at  _ least _ and make him squirm and beg for Jason's cock and oh, that just might be Jason's kink. Tim's lips quirk into a smile. "Babe, you fuck me every night. Believe me, I'm good for tonight."

Jason laughs. "Look, you're the only one I've done this with. How am I supposed to know what's usually done or not?"

Tim shakes his head and arranges himself so that he's on Jason's lap, hands on his shoulders, hole right above Jason's cock, that tight, tight heat only starting to engulf the tip. Jason gasps, bringing his good hand to Tim's waist to steady himself, to steady his mind. He takes a deep, shaky breath as Tim slides down and God, he's tight. Jason loves it.

It feels like there's no time and forever until Tim's taken all of him, sighing in bliss.

Not for the first time, Jason remembers Tim confessing that there's been times on patrol that he wore a plug the entire time because he was in the middle of fucking himself when he was called in. The thought of it always makes him hard, and Jason's hand dances on Tim's back as Tim does nothing but sit, content to just  _ feel _ Jason.

When they first got together, he was so scared that Tim would think him inadequate because he was a virgin and Tim definitely wasn't. Tim was "once I managed to convince Kon and Bart that they should stick their dicks in me at the same time." Tim was "Roy's fucked me against a wall and that's why working with him was so awkward in the beginning." Tim was "Slade Wilson thinks he has a chance with me because once he started spying on me while I was fucking myself on a huge dildo and he knew I knew that he was there."

Jason was "once I jacked off to the thought of Diana wrapping me in her lasso and that's it for kinky things."

But Tim loves it. Him. He loves it when Jason fucks him and he loves teaching Jason about his body and the things he likes and he likes learning with Jason the things he likes about his body. He's not afraid to draw boundaries that he needs, but he's never going to push Jason. When Jason talks about things he's thought about, Tim never judges him or shames him or expects him to instantly do it. He just tells Jason if he wants to do it, and from there, to tell him when he's ready, and Tim isn't ever going to expect it if Jason decides to never do it. That having thoughts about things to do isn't the same as actively wanting to do them.

Jason watches Tim carefully, and then Tim nods shortly. He knows what that means and he shifts his hips up, rocking into Tim, who sighs when he clenches around Jason. He pulls himself up and then slides back down, and Jason leans back as Tim takes control for once in bed, fucking himself on Jason's cock like he was born to do this. His mouth opens slightly, keens sliding out of his lips, and that's another thing that Jason loves so much about Tim, how  _ vocal _ he is. And he has no shame in showing that. Tim's hands tangle in Jason's shirt as Tim fucks himself, and Jason can't believe the angel that he has in his lap right now.

"Need your cock, Jay," Tim starts whispering, and Jason delights in how the dirty talk is about to begin. "Need your cock, need it so much." He gasps as Jason's cock must hit some sweet spot inside him. "Never want to go a day without it, never want to imagine what it'd be like to not have it."

He rolls his hips, and Jason gasps because fuck, that feels good.  _ Tim _ feels so good. "Baby, thank you so much for giving me your cock." He brings his mouth to Jason's covering it and threading his hands in Jason's hair, pulling at the curls. When they're forced to pull away so they can actually breathe, all Tim does is lay sloppy kisses on his face, down his throat. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jason has something to say, but he can't make his mind connect to actually say it because between Tim's lips and Tim's hole, Jason's brain is shorting out. He doesn't know why Tim is thanking him when Jason should really be thanking him, but he likes to hear the praise.

God help him, but when Tim says "Good boy," Jason just feels more fulfilled than anything else in life.

It doesn't take long for Jason to come, and it only takes a minute or so of Tim riding Jason's soft cock before he comes as well. He's more than a little impressed over how Tim can always come without touching his own cock, but the only response he gets is a smirk and the word, "Practice."

Now, Jason just likes to focus on hard he can make Tim come each and every time.

They breathe deeply, but Jason doesn't want Tim to get off. He manages to turn them onto their sides, making sure that he's not laying on his broken arm, but he can keep his arms around Tim and keep himself inside Tim.

"Baby," Tim laughs. "I just took a shower."

Jason kisses his sweaty hair. "We can take another one."

Tim laughs as he presses his face into Jason's neck. "Sure, we can."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
